


"Oh... It's you."

by Francis_SinBin



Series: Finished Art [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Male presenting nipples, Scars, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_SinBin/pseuds/Francis_SinBin
Summary: Instead of an awkward meeting in the hospital after the battle of Hogwarts I decided to go with one of my favorite things to see in fics; Snape faking his death and running off to the muggle world... where Harry promptly finds him a few months later.
Series: Finished Art [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982039
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: House of Snarry's Snape Birthday Bash!





	"Oh... It's you."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/gifts).



> One day, between Uni classes and other fests/exchanges I'd like to turn this into a small little comic or maybe a drabble even. 
> 
> But until then I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> (This was also done on my phone in Ibis Paint, so I went as detailed as I could since a case of bronchitis kept me from getting to my computer on the second floor.)

**Author's Note:**

> Art centric discord (mainly HP where art streams are announced and art is shared by me and other artists), 18+ only: https://discord.gg/tPCxPkmHRh


End file.
